<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hugs by IRegretNothingAndEverything</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298019">Hugs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything'>IRegretNothingAndEverything</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gordon gives good hugs, Hugs, this is just fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:02:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Benrey hadn't been hugged by Gordon yet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hugs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Something dumb... I dunno. Also finally decided on the pronouns I wanted to use for everyone, so this is me working on that :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Benrey had no clue what exactly had happened moments before. He wasn’t entirely sure what it was that made Gordon just light up like he did, eyes shining, grinning towards daem with bright eyes, and moments later, Benrey was swept up into a hug. </p><p>Now, Benrey was a very touchy person. The hug wasn’t an issue, it was the exact opposite of an issue here. The thing was, Gordon hugged tight. </p><p>Arms wrapped around them, lifting Benrey up into the air, squeezing him to his chest tightly and grinning the entire time. He was warm, arms encircling him completely. Benrey didn’t have much time to react before Gordon set daem back down, bouncing off back to whatever it had been that Gordon had been working on moments before. Benrey couldn’t even remember, so swept up in the sudden affection that his mind went completely blank for a moment. </p><p>It took Bubby leaning back from xyr chair and tossing something at them for Benrey to realize they had been standing there awkwardly after Gordon had disappeared back to whatever in the world he had been doing. “Hey gay ass. Get back over here. Just cause you got hugged by Gordon doesn’t mean you can space out.” </p><p>“Be nice to them, Bubby. I think that’s the first time they’ve been hugged by Gordon. They didn’t realize just how nice they are.” Coomer grinned slightly, and Bubby frowned. </p><p>“Wait, I got hugged before them? I don’t think that’s right.” Bubby looked over towards Benrey, who simply stared back. </p><p>“No, it does. Gordon’s very touchy -feely, but I feel like he’s worried about affection the first time he does it cause he just puts it off. It wasn’t a conscious thing for any of us.” Tommy spoke confidently, and Benrey turned to look towards him instead, moving over and sitting down on the floor in front of him. </p><p>“I was hugged... by a very strong cloud.” Benrey muttered, and face planted into Tommy’s legs, causing him to laugh louder. </p><p>“He’s affectionate.” Bubby muttered, leaning over onto Coomer’s shoulder. “It’s like Harold. He hugs tight, but not painfully so.” </p><p>“Like he never wants to let you go!” Tommy grinned, leaning down to tug Benrey up onto the couch with them, letting daem slide to the side and fall face first into the cushions. “It’s really nice... Really good when you’re not- when you’re overwhelmed, cause he can just... completely surround you and then you can just hear his heart beat!” </p><p>Benrey shifted, pushing himself up to lay on his back, staring up at Tommy. “He’s strong enough to lift me, Tommy. You’re the only other one who can lift me.” </p><p>“He can lift all of us, Benrey.” Bubby muttered. “You done with your gay freak out yet? Can we get back to the movie?” </p><p>“Never. He can pick me up.” </p><p>Bubby groaned, and turned the volume of the movie up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gordon gives good hugs and I will die on this hill.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>